


7:14 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell trembled with rage as soon as he viewed Supergirl watching television instead of protecting him from a creature.





	7:14 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell trembled with rage as soon as he viewed Supergirl watching television instead of protecting him from a creature attacking him near a Smallville shop earlier.

THE END


End file.
